


The Windber Island Incident

by gryphonshadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Universe, Gambling, Gangsters, Gen, Genderbending, Heart Pirates - Freeform, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nakamaship, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Sexism, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Women Being Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphonshadow/pseuds/gryphonshadow
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Trafalgar Law is not having a very good day. Not only did his newest target escape, but Ivankov of the Revolutionary Army turned him into a woman. At least he finally has a lead on the underground crime syndicate working for Doflamingo...if only he and his crew could successfully infiltrate the ruthless broker's drug, weapons, and human trafficking operations without being caught. Yup. This is not going to be easy.A Heart Pirates adventure-romp with a genderbending twist.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Windber Island Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write an adventure-style story about the Heart Pirates in the style of typical Mugiwara adventure because there are far too few of those. I've also always wanted to write a gender-bending fic. So I decided to do both! 
> 
> My story ideas tend to come off rather dark, but this one has a more upbeat tone and even some humor! But take that with a grain of salt, because there will still be drug use, prostitution, and plenty of violence in it...So I guess we'll see how that goes.

The self-proclaimed Clancy the Courageous was anything but, and physically he was hardly deserving of the 95,000 beri bounty on his head. Just looking at him from across the bar, nineteen-year old Pirate Captain Trafalger Law didn’t need observation haki to tell that the tall blond pirate captain in the oversized trench coat was not a threat to him or frankly to anyone on his crew— despite the large sword strapped to his belt. But the World Government did not assign bounties without good reason (for the most part) and this pirate captain was not worth his bounty for his physical feats. Targeting government agencies and stealing heavenly tribute was more than enough to draw their ire. After all, an arsonists and thief with inside knowledge of government goings-on should not be left alone to run amuck. Law took a small sip of his drink to keep up appearances. Clancy’s heart will make a fine addition to the collection.

The Heart Pirates’s captain observed his target from afar. The other two men sitting at the table could not be more different. Judging from his size and muscular build, the first mate sitting by his side was obviously the brawn of the crew. Physical strength aside, the man didn’t look particularly smart. The third was scrawny and unintimidating. This was going to be easy.

“Finally. Been waiting for ya forever!” Clancy was heard exclaiming a bit too loudly from across the room as a shadowy figure neared the pirates’ table. The newcomer quickly shushed the pirate before settling down and whispering to the group in hushed tones.

So they were meeting someone. Law didn’t see the newcomer’s face, but he couldn’t help but notice the insignia on his heavy cloak. The mark was subtle enough to not be noticed by most laypeople, but distinct enough for anyone with any knowledge of the underworld to recognize its meaning. Law narrowed his eyes. This could get interesting.

The shadowy figure did not stay long, but before he left Law noticed a couple of curious items exchange hands: a piece of parchment and what looked like a log pose. Clancy smiled as he pocketed the items in his trenchcoat pocket. _Very interesting indeed…_

A few minutes after that, pirate group got up and left the bar. The Surgeon of Death followed them out at a distance, but not before paying for his barely touched drink and swiping a fork and napkin from a nearby table on his way out. Bepo met him around the corner.

“They’re heading back to their ship,” the polar bear mink reported as the pair walked nonchalantly onto the main street heading out of town.

“That’s fine,” Law replied, “We’ll cut them off before they reach the rest of their crew. Anything else suspicious?”

“Mm-hmm,” Bepo nodded and subtly tilted his head toward a café to their left. Law shot a furtive glance to the side enough to notice a powerful presence sitting in the back of the café’s terrace. _What the hell is a Revolutionary doing here?_ He thought to himself. _Whatever._ It wasn’t their business. 

“Good job. We’ll do this quick and then we’ll be out of here. This island is getting a bit too crowded for my taste.”

The trio of pirates that the doctor and his navigator were targeting didn’t notice they were being followed until they were almost to the shoreline. The road to the coast was vast and empty and exposed and Law didn’t like it, opting to shambles the whole lot of them up to a more secluded spot nearby where he could complete his mission without any unwanted attention and interruptions. The three pirates yelled in surprised as they suddenly found themselves high up on a meadow on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean below. The sun was setting, bathing the whole coastline in a warm orange glow. The dock of the small summer island was visible far down below. They had almost made it back to the safety of their ship. Almost.

“What do you want, pirate?” Their captain demanded angrily as Law and his orange-clad navigator stared them down.

“A couple of things, actually,” Law responded truthfully and unsheathed his sword.

Sensing the looming threat, the skinnier pirate of the three pulled out his pistol only to be round house kicked into the forest by a rather large polar bear before he could get any rounds out. The two pirates left froze in shock for a second. Law stepped forward, pointing his sword at the enemy captain in warning.

“Are you sure you want to be doing that?” Clancy the Courageous composed himself and grinned. He motioned his brawny first mate forward with a wave of his hand. “Jerry here doesn’t take kindly to upstarts attacking our crew.”

Jerry, the towering mountain of a man, loomed over the young doctor and cracked his knuckles in preparation for a thorough pummeling. Law whistled at the sight and stepped back toward the edge of the cliff and away from his newly appointed opponent.

“You’re right. That’s not a fight I’m willing to take part in,” he gave a mock salute and stepped off the edge, tumbling backwards into the abyss. “See ya.”

“Huh?” The muscleman mouthed in confusion before being engulfed in a blue glow.

“Shambles.”

And then he was gone, replaced by the smirking captain in a white hat. _Too easy._

“Fucking Christ!” The lone captain yelled, running to the side of the cliff just in time to see a large splash in the ocean currents twenty meters below. “Jerry!”

“He’ll be fine,” Law started again, calmly. “Like I was saying: you have a couple things that I need.”

The pirate captain barely had time to unsheathe his sword and block the way-too-long nodachi slashing directly at him. Law had to give him some credit. Law didn’t use his powers this time, and the man was able to hold his own for at least a few parries with his blade before the Surgeon of Death seized an opening. _Gotchya._

“Mes!”

His target’s heart popped out of his chest in a neat little cube. Clancy’s eyes widened and he crumbled to the ground. Before Law could shamble the heart into his hand, however, a whirl of pink and purple came flying up from his blind spot. He didn’t have time to block it; the kick sent him flying full force across the meadow and into the nearest tree.

“Captain!” Bepo yelled.

_Fuck_. He didn’t even sense the bastard.

“What an unpleasant guy,” The Revolutionary Emporio Ivankov picked up the still beating heart from amongst the tall grass and handed it carefully to the blond pirate still frozen in shock on the cliff’s edge. He accepted it tentatively.

“That’s mine,” Law got up slowly, placing his hat back on his head. Bepo sunk in a defensive stance, keeping an eye on the newcomer warily. Clancy flinched and clutched on to the heart in his hands a little too tightly, causing an involuntary spasm of pain to radiate through his chest. Law shook his head as the man crumbled to his knees again. _Idiot._

“I don’t appreciate you torturing my new recruit,” Iva warned.

“I didn’t do anything,” Law replied as he put up a new room, unwilling to part from his bounty so easily. “Is the Revolutionary Army so desperate that you’re recruiting such weaklings now?”

Ivankov answered with another attack. Clearly the revolutionary wasn’t an idiot like the pirate he was currently protecting. Law didn’t flinch as Bepo jumped in to block the kick with his karate, stalling their opponent momentarily.

“Bepo.”

The polar bear mink ducked as his captain swung his sword with all the intention to cut the revolutionary in half. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to work out that way. Iva put his arm up and the slash dissipated. Law’s eyes narrowed. _Haki._

The mink didn’t miss a beat and used the opportunity to uppercut his opponent while he was distracted. The blow landed, but not enough to prevent Iva from making an offensive move of his own by stabbing his nails deep into the bear’s furry chest.

“Bepo!”

The mink fell backward. Law ran up to him and quickly inspected his crewmate for damage but there was no blood in sight.

“Captain, I feel weird,” Bepo complained. Law glared at their opponent.

“What did you do to my nakama?”

“Nothing, apparently,” Iva frowned, eying the pair in front of him. Law clutched the hilt of his sword, looking for an opening to counterattack but finding none. He opted to use his words instead.

“If you think this man has information you can use against the government, I guarantee you he’ll be more trouble than he’s worth. You’re better off handing him over to me.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the commander answered levelly. “Anyways, you’ve got some spirit to ya, and those powers are pretty impressive. I rather like young upstarts with an attitude. You ever thought of joining?”

Law gave him the middle finger.

“What a rude boy. No, I don’t like upstarts after all! HEE-HAW!” The revolutionary turned away laughing and motioned for the shaken blond pirate captain to follow him. “Get your crewmates. We’re going.” 

“Tch, fine,” Law scoffed. “Tell Dragon he’s going to need all the help he can get. He’s going to need it.”

Iva stopped, his expressive darkening. “Stand down, candy-boy. You can’t win this fight.”

“Tell him if he was half the revolutionary he claims to be, he would actually do something about the atrocities committed by the world government against innocent people _every single day_ instead of hiding in his _fucking cave like a pathetic cowar_ —”

The young captain put up his room and lifted his sword to block the attack, but Iva was just too fast. In a millisecond, he was skewered through with the same long nails as his crewmate just before. His eyes widened as he felt his body start to change.

“What does a pirate like you know about the atrocities of this world?” Iva growled and let go, stepping back to address the Heart Pirate’s captain. “What could you possibly know about inequalities or injustices, when you are constantly committing them yourself for your own gain?”

“What did you do?” Law asked angrily, staring down at his changed body in alarm.

“Humble yourself,” Ivankov said. “The effects won’t last forever. But hopefully you’ll learn something by then.”

“Ivankov, turn me back!” Law demanded, only to be answered with another kick to the abdomen sending him flying a few feet away, defeated for the first time in a long, long time.

“Ciao, candy-boy,” Iva waved goodbye mockingly and turned away again. “I hope we don’t meet again.” In a blink of an eye they were gone.

“Dammit!”

“Captain!” Bepo ran up to his captain as the raven-haired pirate stood up shakily, “Captain! I think that guy turned me female!”

“What?” Law snapped, scanning his crewmate in confusion. Furry ears. Big teeth. Just as fluffy as before. “You look exactly the same.”

“No I don’t!” Bepo snapped back in indignation. A pointed look from his captain caused him to hang his head. “Sorry.”

“Nevermind that,” Law glanced away. “I think he turned **me** female.”

“Huh?” Bepo scanned his captain from head to toe. Fluffy hat. Black hair. Lean frame. “I can’t tell.”

“It’s obvious, dammit!” Law yelled back, offended.

“Sorry,” the bear apologized again. “All you humans look the same.”

“All you **bears** look the same!!”

Law cupped his face in his hands and breathed deeply, counting to ten. He didn’t just feel different. He definitely looked different too. His hands shrunk to the point where holding Kikoku no longer felt natural. His center of gravity was off and his clothes hung loose on his body. Speaking of which, the jacket he was wearing (one without a zipper due to the warmth of the island they were on) hung open and did little to cover up a larger chest which, he supposed, he should be conscious about now. Nope, this did not go according to plan.

‘ _Oh no, he’s mad_ ,’ Bepo thought to himself and stared at his captain with worry. Law sighed, rummaged through the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a piece of paper and a log pose.

“At least it wasn’t all for nothing,” he remarked as he quickly scanned the paper. Clancy the soon-to-be Cutthroat (in Law’s expert opinion) will likely notice that his invitation to join the underground weapons trade was mysteriously replaced by a napkin during their scuffle, but by then Law and his crew will be long gone. “We have a lead.”

“…” Bepo frowned. “You think that pirate will betray the revolutionaries, don’t you?”

“Not my problem,” Law growled, and stalked off toward the sea.

_‘Ohhh he is sooo mad!_ ’ Bepo cringed and followed his nakama down towards the shoreline.

* * *

Law was not in the mood to deal with this.

Luckily, he managed to shambles himself a more modest button down shirt off a confused passerby on his way to the ship. But apparently that backfired, as suddenly he was near unrecognizable to idiots. Shachi and Penguin met him and Bepo on the deck of the Polar Tang and Shachi…well…he just didn’t get it.

“Bepo!! Hey man, welcome back! Who is this cutie?”

Law stared in shock as the redhead ambled toward him with what looked like hearts in his eyes. Nope, this was not the way a captain should be greeted after coming back from a mission—successful or not. Penguin hung back, scratching his chin pensively as he tried to piece together the bizarre scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

“Uhhhh Shachi,” Bepo started shyly but got cut off.

“Hey darling, what’s your name? Our scary captain’s not here but I’m more than happy to show you around below deck,” Shachi took the new girl by the hand. “You and I can get to know each other.”

Law felt his brain go numb.

A lightbulb turned on in Penguins head and he cracked up.

“Shachi…” Bepo started again.

“So, aside from being gorgeous, what are you doing here?” Shachi ignored him and continued.

Penguin crumpled to the ground.

“That hat looks familiar. Where is Law anyways?” Shachi looked up at Bepo, confused, only to be clobbered over the head by Kikoku’s hilt.

“You horny bastard!!” Law yelled, face red with indignation. “It’s me, dammit!!”

By this point Penguin was on the ground, wheezing with laughter. A few other members of the crew who had gathered at the front door to see what was going on also dissolved into hysterics.

“Bwahahaha, I’m dying!!” Penguin struggled for breath and laughed even harder. ”Dying!!”

“Oh my god…” The redhead gaped, the implications of his flirting suddenly dawning on him as the captain angrily stalked past him into the submarine towards the safety of his quarters.

“Ha, ha, what…” Out on the deck, Penguin tried to compose himself but failed miserably. “What…hah, what happened?”

“A member of the Revolutionary Army turned us female,” Bepo replied matter-a-fact.

“What? Hahahaha, that’s amazing!” Uni snickered.

“Wait…. _we_?” After a few seconds, Shachi broke out of his trance.

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m a female bear now,” the mink navigator hung his head, embarrassed in front of his crew. The crew stared at him incredulously.

“Are you sure?” Ikkaku asked. “You look exactly the same.”

“NO I DON’T!!”

* * *

Law stomped through the halls of the Polar Tang all the way to his quarters. It wasn’t funny. And honestly, it wasn’t a big deal anyways, he thought to himself as he slipped into his room and locked the door. He was still himself, no matter what gender he looked on the outside. He placed the parchment and log pose that he swiped from the blond pirate captain down on his desk. Slipping off his stolen shirt, he made his way to the small bathroom attached to his quarters for a much-needed shower. The crew could laugh all they wanted. He was still Captain of this ship and he still had a job to do.

The captain undid his belt to take off his jeans and suddenly paused as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Law’s eyes widened and he felt his face grow warm, his brain finally catching up with the magnitude of the situation. Oh no. He was female now.

Nope. This was weird. This was super weird.

“FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? The running gag is that no one remembers or notices that Bepo is female now too because he looks exactly the same lol


End file.
